TMI Truth or Dare
by AskEmily94
Summary: Magnus invites Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon to play Truth or Dare with him and Alec at his flat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is the first fan fiction story i'm publishing and i'm still new to this so bear with me here. I know the characters are pretty OOC and this is really overdone, but i've always wanted to try a truth or dare fic and I needed to write something to get through this writers block! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated but please no flames! You can also send me an email, my email is xfanfictionloverx!**

"I'm bored!" Magnus groaned from his place on Alec's lap. "You said that five times already." Alec sighed, combing his fingers through Magnus's silky black locks. He loved it when the warlock left it down so he could play with it without the risk of being stabbed by gelled spikes, and from the way Magnus was nuzzling his head into Alec's hand like a cat, showed that he loved it too. "Well I am!" Magnus complained. "Let's do something!""I am not going shopping!" Alec said immediately. He was always trying to drag the shadowhunter to the mall to 'brighten up his wardrobe' as the warlock had said, and these trips usually lasted at least a couple of hours of him uselessly trying on clothes he would never be caught seen wearing.

"I wasn't going to say that! You know, I can think about other things than shopping!" Magnus huffed, though he did not quite meet Alec's eye when he said it. "Right." Alec said, unconvinced. "Well if you don't want to go shopping, what DO you want to do?" Magnus sat for a minute in thought, then suddenly bolted upright. Alec had to move back quickly to avoid them clashing heads. "Truth or Dare!" Magnus yelled. Alec paled.

The last time he played truth or dare was when he was sixteen with Isabelle and Jace and it resulted in his completely irrational fear of spiders. "No way!" Alec exclaimed. "Come on Alec, please?" Magnus begged with his golden cat eyes and Alec instantly melted. "But- it's not fun to play with only two people." Alec said weakly, in a last attempt to wheedle his way out of the game. "Great Idea! Let's Call Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Sherwin!" "Wait-" Alec began to protest, but Magnus had already gotten out his phone and dialed Isabelle's number. Alec held his head in his hands and groaned, It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I know I haven't really posted any truth or dare yet, but I have no idea how to write it or what truths and dares I should use! I remember some from other stories but I don't want to copy anyone's story, so it would really help me out if you thought some up and posted them if you can! There might be some sex references, innuendos, and slight kissing, but I can't really do "I dare you to go the store and buy a candy bar!" *le gasp!* Well, I guess I could it just wouldn't be very good! XD Anyway I don't want this to turn into another one of those truth or dare fics that don't even get to the truth or dare, so i'm just gonna try to write it and do my best! Now, you probably don't care about my rambling so i'm just gonna get to the story!**

The sound of the doorbell rang through the flat and Magnus jumped up and ran to the door excitedly. **(Is that a word?)** He stopped at the door and put on his usual calm facade, trying to make it look like he had not just sat on the couch staring at the clock as if trying to will it to go faster, 'Alec rolled his eyes', and Magnus opened the door.

"Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simone! Come in!" He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. "It's Simon" Simon corrected automatically. "Sure it is." Magnus said, as he walked over to the sofa and sat beside Alec. He snapped his fingers, and two more sofas appeared creating a circle for the couples. After Jace and Clary sat on one and Simon and Isabelle sat on the other, Jace asked the question they were all wondering. "So why did you call us here? Couldn't last any longer without my magnificent self?" **(Alright maybe not the last question, but you get what I mean :D) **Magnus snorted.

"Hardly, Goldilocks. We are going to play truth or dare!" Magnus exclaimed. "And," He added," That's my title." "You called us all the way over here to play-" Jace started but was interrupted by Clary. "I love truth or dare! Who's going to go first!?" 'Jace automatically seemed OK with the idea, which caused Alec to roll his eyes again', "I'll start since it was my idea" Magnus said, somewhat boastfully. "Alright, Isabelle, Truth or Dare?" She thought for a moment. "Dare" she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I keep writing such short chapters! I'm just not feeling the story and I don't know what truth or dares I should write! I'm just gonna search for some good ones on google! I apologize if it's not very good, I normally would just quit writing it if I don't feel it, but since you guys want me to keep writing i'm just gonna try my best! Please review, and I also just posted a story last night, I would appreciate it if you checked it out and told me what you think!**

_"Alright, Isabelle, Truth or Dare?" She thought for a moment. "Dare" she decided._

"I dare you to put lipstick on someone without using your hands." Magnus smirked. Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "But how would I open the lipstick container?" "Really, Isabelle? You were just dared to put lipstick on someone without using your hands and your first thought is how to get it open!?" Alec asked incredulously. "Well, yeah. I can't put lipstick on someone if I can't get it open, now can I?" Isabelle responded slowly as if talking to a two year old. "You can ask someone else to open it for you." Magnus answered her question. "Alright." Isabelle nodded. She got up and crouched down in front of Clary.

"Why does it have to be me?" she asked. "Because, Any of the guys here would look hideous in lipstick other that Magnus, and i'm pretty sure Alec would kill me if I tried putting it on him. Now, open this up and stick it in my mouth." Isabelle said matter of factly. **(Sorry, I don't think that's a word but it was the only way I could think of describing it.) **Clary obeyed the command grudgingly, opening the hot pink lipstick tube and sticking the bottom of it into Isabelle's mouth. Isabelle leaned forward and smeared the lipstick onto Clary's lips using the tip of the lipstick, until her lips were coated in a light pink. She pulled away and took the lipstick out of her mouth closing the lid, everyone staring at her in shock all the while. "How did you do that!?" Simon asked, shocked. "You didn't even mess up at all!" "Practice" she answered smugly. "With your mouth!?" "Enough of that." she waved. "Jace, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said immediately. "Shocker" Magnus muttered. Alec snickered. "I dare you to go to the store and do anything you can to freak out the cashier." "Alright." Jace shrugged, getting up. "But you'r paying." They all got up and walked to the store a block down from Magnus's house. "Alright," Jace said, holding out a hand in front of Isabelle. "Give me thirty bucks." Isabelle huffed but did as asked and Jace walked into the store. They all followed him inside and hid behind an isle, watching him. Jace went around the store picking things up until he had a BB gun, ski mask, and a pair of handcuffs in his arms. He walked over to the checkout counter and dropped the items onto it in front of the cashier. Slightly freaked out, the cashier scanned and started to bag them, when Jace said,"Damn! I forgot the lubricant!"

The cashier choked and the group had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting out in laughter. Jace sighed. "I'll just get it next time" Once the cashier had stopped choking he quickly told Jace the price, and watched in relief as Jace handed him the money and walked out of the store. The group followed him outside and burst out laughing. "H-he- forgot to- give you the reciept!" Simon choked out. "Forgot The receipt! Did you see his face?!" Isabelle laughed. Jace smirked. "And that, boys and girls, is how its done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating soon! I just moved all the way from California to Tennessee and we're still getting everything situated. I've also been outside and swimming a lot. I'm a writer at heart, though! Whenever i'm inside i'm either reading, writing, or thinking up story ideas and then I just sit there and think "I need to get out more" But, whenever i'm outside all I can think about is what I should be writing! So, I eventually just gave up, got out of the pool, came inside and started writing this. *sigh* A writers work is never done. Please review!**

They were all sitting on the sofas, back in Magnus's flat again, waiting for Jace to choose someone. "Okay, Simon, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" He said after a moment of thought. "Is anyone going to ever pick truth?" Alec wondered aloud. "I dare you...to let Magnus give you a makeover!"Simon's fake took upon a look of horror, meanwhile Magnus was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. "Do I get to put clothes on him too!?" He asked excitedly. Jace smirked. "You can do anything you want." Magnus jumped up, took Simon by the hand, and dragged him to his bedroom, while Simon looked like he had just been sentenced to death, Magnus looked like he'd won the lottery.

The group sat and waited, not sure if they should be scared or amused at the sounds coming from the bedroom. "NO! NO! I am not wearing that!" They heard Simon's voice drift through the crack under the door. *silence* Then a very unmanly shriek followed by a series of thumps and crashes. It went silent again and they waited for about four minutes until the door opened, and Magnus could be seen dragging Simon out of it. Their mouths dropped open in shock. He was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Tough guys wear pink', tight black leather pants, and pink sneaker boots that almost went all the way up to his knees. He had on red lip gloss, blush, eyeliner, and hot pink eye shadow. Once they all got over their shock, they started cracking up, while Magnus stood beside Simon looking at his work proudly. "Nice outfit!" Jace choked out. "Oh shut up! Can I take this off yet?" Simon asked, face getting redder. "No, you have to wear it until the end of the game!" Jace answered, chuckling. Face burning from embarrassment and anger, Simon stormed to the sofa, and sat down beside the still laughing Isabelle. "Just wait, blondie. You'll regret this!" "Sure I will!" He said, not taking Simon seriously. Suddenly, Simon got an idea and smirked.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" "Dare" he answered. "Someone should name this game Dare or Dare." Alec muttered. "I dare you to feed Jace, Isabelle's cookies, that she left in the institutes kitchen." Simon said. Magnus looked almost pityingly towards Jace, and with a snap of his fingers, a plate of black cookies appeared on the coffee table in front of all of them. Jace looked like he was about to be tortured, and hoping that there was still a chance for him, jumped up and attempted to run out the door. His hand almost touched the doorknob when Magnus bound him with magic, and dragged him and the plate of cookies to the bathroom. "I am NOT having you throw up all over my floor" was the last thing they heard before the bathroom door closed.

It was Isabelle that broke the silence. "My cookies aren't that bad!" "Yes, they are." Alec, Clary, and Simon said in unison. Isabelle looked like she was about to protest but was cut off from the sound of Jace vomiting from the bathroom. Alec looked like he might be sick from the thought of eating a whole plate of Isabelle's cookies, while Clary looked worried. "Should I go in there?" She asked. "Probably, not. The last time Jace ate Isabelle's cooking it was NOT pretty and Jace wouldn't want you to see him like that, anyways." Alec responded. Clary didn't look any less worried, but nodded anyways. About two minutes of hearing Jace throwing up and three minutes of silence, Jace and Magnus walked out of the bathroom. Jace was sweaty and pale and looked like he was about to fall over any minute. Magnus steered him to the couch Clary was sitting on and sat him down. "Take this." Magnus said, handing Jace a vial of something neon orange. Jace felt too sick to object or be suspicious and drank it. It had a quick effect on him, returning some color into his cheeks, and making it so it didn't appear he was going to keel over, anymore. "Why didn't you give that to me earlier?" Jace groaned.

"Because it would have only made the nausea go away. The cookies would still be in your stomach and I thought it would probably be for best if you threw it up." Jace, who agreed but would never say so out loud didn't say anything, but Magnus, good at reading people, smirked and smugly sat down on the couch. **(Sorry for the bad** **wording**** there) **"Clary, Truth or Dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry guys! I wouldn't have stopped there, we've just been house hunting, so I haven't had much time to update! Thanks so much for the reviews! I've always loved writing but I was too afraid my stories weren't good enough, so I never really showed anybody them or put them online until now. 'TheChairmanThatMeows' Thanks! I really hope I love it here! And I totally know how you feel! In the movies they always make Californians out to be a bunch of surfers living on the beach, and it's so annoying! 'Booklion4' I'll have Clary pick truth but I have no idea what to write for it, so I apologize if it's awful!' I have writers block and can't figure out what to do next, but i'll try my best! Please review!**

_"Clary, Truth or Dare?"_

"None of us have done a truth yet, so I guess truth." Clary said. "Have you and Jace had sex yet?" Magnus questioned. Clary went bright red and spluttered. "Do I have to answer that?" "Unless you want to take off a piece of your clothing, then yes." He answered with a smirk. "Fine! No, we haven't." She said, still red faced. "Really!?" Everyone asked at the same time, shocked. "Why is that so hard to believe!?" Jace asked. Everyone just gave him a look. "Point taken."

Clary, wanting to change the subject of her sex life away as fast as possible, quickly asked," Alec truth or dare?" "Dare" He answered, not wanting to make the same mistake as her. Clary who looked disappointed, having had a good question, sat there in thought, trying to come up with a good dare. Jace leaned over and whispered something in her ear and Clary smiled and nodded. Alec quickly became nervous. Any dare Jace came up with would not be pleasant. "I dare you to call Maryse and Robert and tell them you got demon pox from Magnus." She dared. Alec whipped off his sweater before she was even finished with her sentence. Jace whistled. "Nice six pack, dude." Alec went bright red which made Isabelle wonder if one of them would die from lack of blood to the rest of their bodies by the end of the game, while Magnus just sat there staring glazed eyed at Alec.

Isabelle, wanting to take the spotlight off her poor brother asked," Are we going to keep playing? All of us took at least one turn." Everyone looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was six twenty. "How about we just go to Takis and eat dinner? It's getting late." Magnus asked. Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. They all got up, Alec put his sweater back on, which Magnus looked disappointed about, and they walked to the door.

Suddenly Simon stopped dead, **(No pun intended XD) **"Wait, what about my clothes? I can't go out like this! Can I take them off yet!?" He asked desperately. Jace looked like he was about to be a jerk as usual and refuse, but when he opened his mouth Isabelle dug her nails into his arm and gave him a look that obviously said 'If you say no, there will be hell to pay' and with a scared look at Isabelle, Jace quickly nodded. Simon rushed back into Magnus's bedroom and came out a couple of minutes later, looking relieved and like himself again in his Three Doors Down t-shirt and torn up jeans. "Alright i'm ready." he said as they all walked out the door. And they rode away on the killer whale into the sunset. **THE END**

**Alright guys, so that was the end! I was thinking about writing a sequel once I think up some things to put in it, but i'm not sure. Please review and tell me whether you think I should write a sequel or not and if so, ideas for it are really appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
